


【李元昊×韩琦】韩琦的噩梦（R18）

by zemiko



Category: Historical RPF, 历史同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemiko/pseuds/zemiko
Summary: 和历史圈霉霉交换写文，她点的李元昊×韩琦，希望满意（我点了乾隆×赵祯）韩琦终于落到李元昊手里了……





	【李元昊×韩琦】韩琦的噩梦（R18）

1  
西夏在对辽宋的战役中大胜连连，可日渐空虚的国库令皇帝李元昊灰心丧气。在他有生之年，靠武力一统天下已是无望，不甘心又能如何？经身边人提醒，他才知道党项一族里曾流传着诸多隔空杀人秘术，俗称厌胜之术，惜大夏汉化已久，这些旧俗渐渐没落了。反正此生已无他想，李元昊本着尽人事以待天命的原则，吩咐张元、吴昊暗中寻找。  
其实他本不抱希望，谁知老天像给他个惊喜似的，一位隐居多年的巫师出山了。  
“厌胜之术名目繁多，然皆须得对方身体一物，否则巧妇难为无米之炊。”  
“何谓身体一物？”张元问。  
“最容易得的，当属头发。”巫师道。  
李元昊拨弄着手里的佛珠，心想自己早在赵祯身边安了间谍，弄到他的头发不是难事，只是路途遥远，一时半会儿也做不了什么。  
“一定能成功吗？”张元又问。  
“我曾亲自为人做过，可成，只是……”巫师犹豫地说，“蛊人须吸收主人的心尖血方可长成，取血是有风险的，还望陛下三思。”  
张元一听便觉荒唐，正要责骂，却被李元昊打断：“你也取过自己的心尖血？”  
“是。”  
“汝既取得，朕也取得。”元昊大手一挥，下定主意。  
2  
李元昊给间谍传达命令后就是漫长的等待，这可太难熬了。实际上，比起成就霸业，他对秘术本身更加好奇，万一是真的，别说中原，整个天下岂不唾手可得？终于，他忍不住，决定先找个人玩玩。  
这个人就是韩琦。毕竟是自己的心头血，即使做试验也不能浪费在小喽啰上啊。若问谁是他成就霸业的最大阻碍，赵祯麾下之范韩二人皆驻守在附近。范仲淹名望更高威胁更大，但李元昊对那个韩琦更有兴趣，倒不是因为“夏竦何曾耸，韩琦未足奇”成为了夏人的笑柄，而是韩公美貌传遍四海，连耶律宗真都收藏了他的画像。李元昊与韩琦平时没有什么交流，却觉得对方应是一个高傲的人，毕竟年纪轻轻就身居高位并不多见，总之，他想要玩弄他。  
没多久，李元昊雇佣的盗贼潜入韩琦营帐把头发偷来了。巫师小心地装入玻璃瓶中，说：“下面要做一个盛载灵魂的胎，将头发与陛下您的心尖血融合进去，就完成了。”  
“有什么讲究吗？”  
“材料的话，什么东西都能充当，普通的木像也行，但是如果用符合原型身份的，会更接近原型吧。”  
“张元，你看如何？”  
张元思索后说：“听闻那韩琦如山上的冰雪般高洁，不妨以冰雪为胎。”  
元昊脑中登时浮现出一位冰清玉洁的美人形象，不自然地伸手摸了摸胡须，道：“依你所言。”  
士卒从冰川上挖来一车白雪，由巫师在地上摆放成大字人形。李元昊饶有兴味地看着，心里是迫不及待了，他抽出匕首，以迅雷不及掩耳之势在心口扎了一刀，眉头都不皱一下。张元赶紧拿盘子把血接住。  
李元昊按着胸口，挥手示意那些想要上药的人离开，问巫师：“这样可以了吧？”  
“陛下精诚所至，定能如愿！”巫师恭敬地说，“另外蛊术有两种，一是将对方的魂魄移植过来，这样的蛊人醒来后同本体几乎无二，而原先的躯体就会变成一个空壳；二是只取七魄之一，意识还留在本体处，但是在蛊人上受到的伤害都会反应到本体身上。陛下，您看要哪一种呢？”  
李元昊想你怎么不早说，不过很快下了决心，怎么看都是前者更有意思吧。  
巫师领命，指挥奴仆把材料运到法阵上，且屏退旁人。厌胜之术是秘术，巫师不欲为外人所见，连李元昊也只能在屏风外等着。  
3  
一个时辰后，巫师在徒弟的搀扶下从屏风里走出来，苍白的脸色证明消耗了大量精力。李元昊无暇顾及他，径直往里走。张元代主公慰问了几句，也紧紧跟了上去。  
只见法阵中间躺着一具男性的胴体，从头到脚毫无遮掩地暴露在眼前，宛如一块闪闪发光的美玉，因为太过完美简直令人怀疑是不是真实的人——当然，本来就是假的，但雪白肌肤中透露出健康的粉色，仿佛在诉说他是有生命的。  
李元昊情不自禁想要伸手抚摸，发现张元还在旁边，就往四周环视了一下：“把他送到朕寝宫里去，别摊在这儿。”  
寝宫？张元有点往那方面想了，不过眼下确实没有特别适合摆放蛊人的场所，也算情有可原。  
李元昊又补充了句：“此乃国家机密，万不可为他人道！”  
“遵旨。”  
巫师说蛊人片刻后方能醒来，李元昊相信了他。话说，韩琦真长这样吗？那也只有等他醒来才能知道了。  
4  
李元昊才不管他有没有醒来呢，就算不醒来他也要玩。  
晚上沐浴过后，李元昊回到寝宫，看到蛊人双目紧闭，被块毯子包着扔在地上，内心不由烦躁起来。他三下五除二解开毯子，抚摸起蛊人的胸腹、大腿，冰凉的触感从指尖传上来，大概是来源于冰雪的内胎吧，可这非但不能缓解身体的不适，反而愈发燥热。前戏完全没必要，李元昊把蛊人翻了个身，抬起他的臀部，干脆地把阳具顶了进去。“啊~”酷寒的洞穴内宛如刮起一阵阵冰雪风暴，酸爽得让李元昊发出了感叹，一时既不想动也不想拔出来，就这么插在里面。  
胯下突然有了动静，李元昊处于陶醉中，猝不及防被掀到在地，正要恼火，却见对方一脸惊恐：“此乃何地？”  
但这惊恐没多久就消失了，对方像什么都没发生过一样，观察起宫殿内部，看到李元昊尚且勃起的阳具时，马上把头别过去了，嫌恶地皱着眉，什么也没说，气氛诡异的安静。  
李元昊被他的反应弄得一头雾水，他真的是韩琦吗？怕不是被巫师驴了，当即反问：“汝是何人？”  
“我为什么要告诉你？”声音是与容貌不相称的沙哑，不过莫名地有震慑力。  
“此乃大夏皇宫。”李元昊索性说实话实说，看他怎么接。  
“哦，那元昊狗贼在何处？”  
“……”李元昊陷入沉默，在确认对方真实身份之前还是保守些好。他指了指屋外：“在那边的宫殿里。”  
对方二话不说，径直朝门口走去。  
李元昊想这怕不是个疯子，拉住他：“赤身裸体还想跑？”  
对方挣了一下，从容地说：“何妨？反正是在梦中。”言毕又要往外走，还没跨出一步，就被李元昊推倒在地。韩琦经历行伍生涯不忘锻炼身体，力气不是一般文官可比的，此时却被压得动弹不得，不过也没关系，梦里出现什么都正常。  
只是他对男人实在没有兴趣，别说男人，女人也很少梦到，毕竟他生活美满不需要做春梦安慰自己。可现在他做了，是个男人，还是个西夏男人，那丑陋的发型令他作呕。他真的搞不明白自己怎么会做这么可耻的梦，交换一下身份倒是还能理解。  
韩琦闭上眼睛，纤长的睫毛轻轻抖动着。既然连在梦里都无法品尝诛杀元昊的快感，不如早点结束吧。  
好不容易醒来，李元昊怎么能再让他睡过去？“啪啪啪”他又好气又好笑，不停抽打韩琦的俏脸，终于让他回过神来，这次眼中充满了疑惑。  
“我知道你很想逃避现实，但可惜这不是梦。”李元昊骑上去，“韩琦，你现在确实在我手上，对了，朕就是你要找的那个人。”  
这个人说自己是李元昊。  
“我有的是办法让你相信。”粗糙的大手掰开韩琦的臀瓣，一丝凉气从里面冒出，李元昊深吸一口气，往里一挺。  
韩琦被荒谬的剧情逗笑了，可尾音还没来得及消失，额上已冒出了细密的汗珠，情形急转直下。他真切感到后庭被庞然大物填满了，有生命地搏动着。疼痛的感觉越来越清晰，越来越真实，像蟒蛇把头探进去后露出獠牙，丝帛般的洞口撕裂开来。  
“啊——”韩琦张开嘴，双腿弯曲，身体颤栗着。他用力挣扎却无济于事，涎液从口腔滴落到地上也浑然不知。发生了什么……巨大的震惊令他精神恍惚，本能地用头撞击地面，不管是不是梦，他只想快点解脱离开这里。  
冰雪做的胎还是比较脆弱的，虽然李元昊非常享受曾经的敌人如此痛苦的模样，但真砸坏了就可惜了，便一把抓住韩琦的头发让他没办法撞地，轻蔑地说：“果然是‘韩琦未足奇’啊，这点小辱就受不了了？放心，没多久你们皇帝就会来陪你了。听耶律宗真说大宋天子也是一个美人呢，不知你们两个谁更胜一筹？”  
“呵……”韩琦恢复了几丝清明，就算自己被下药了还是怎么了变成这副样子，远在京城的官家是绝对不会落到李元昊手里的，简直痴人说梦。  
“汝一定很好奇为什么会发生这样的事吧？”李元昊见他一点都不认真，“看来非得全说出来汝才相信了？  
“汝的魂魄被我们的巫师转移到了这个蛊人身上，所以你才会在我们皇宫，而你原本的身体，现在是一具空壳。相信用不了多久，韩琦暴病而亡的消息就会传来吧？说来真的好笑，你韩稚圭在宋朝名气那么响，在我李元昊眼里就只是一个败军之将。跟范仲淹尹洙那些小喽啰相比，你唯一的优点就是还有几分姿色，否则，朕都快没兴趣了。”  
韩琦脸色煞白：“你说什么？蛊人？”  
“别急，等过一段时间和赵祯团聚，你一切都会明白了，哈哈哈……”伴随韩琦痛苦的呻吟，李元昊兴奋地抽插起来。这个人一直是自己的手下败将，所以强奸起来并没有多少成就感，好在确实是一个难得的美男子，也不算亏。如果是赵祯……就算没有韩琦那么美貌，让耶律宗真羡慕一下也是极爽的，李元昊陶醉在自己的幻想中。  
（完）


End file.
